Por el miedo a equivocarnos
by maildekris
Summary: Antonio llega a la Sala de Juntas mucho más pronto de lo habitual por primera vez en su vida encontrándose con Inglaterra, que como siempre, ha madrugado. Lo que ese día no sospecha el español es que Arthur está dispuesto a aclarar las cosas entre los dos. Cosas que nunca se han dicho y siempre se guardan disfrazándolas de insultos... SpUK (o UKsp según se vea).


******Disclamer: **_Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, Hetalia: The Beautiful World_ así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). La canción a la cual debe además el título este songfic es _"Por el miedo a equivocarnos"_ de _Maldita Nerea_ por lo cual como es obvio, tampoco me pertenece. Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de una fan para las fans. Aclaro de nuevo que este fanfic es un Spuk (EspañaxInglaterra aun que bien se podía considerar también InglaterraxEspaña ya que no hay lemmon y no dejo nada claro aposta, cada uno que piense lo que quiera más adelante) y como nada es mío menos la imaginación para haber creado este fic me voy a mi esquina por deprimirme por mi falta de propiedades por lo visto y os dejo con el fic.

* * *

**Por el miedo a equivocarnos**

Aquel día tocaba junta de países y España precisamente había llegado muy pronto a Bruselas, donde se celebraba la junta de ese día. La razón por la cual llegaba pronto es porque por su constante impuntualidad los demás países habían acabado convocándole ahí dos horas antes de lo acordado para que así el español se diese más prisa y acabase viniendo a la hora, cosa que no solía hacer por echarse siestas demasiado largas por lo que siempre acababa viniendo muchísimo más tarde de lo normal. Pero ese día, por desgracia, el español se había tomado en serio lo de ser el ser más puntual porque su hermano Portugal se había metido dentro de su casa y le había hecho caer de la cama al tirar con demasiada fuerza de las sábanas del español con la excusa de que quería que le preparase churros con chocolate para desayunar para él y Brasil que le había ido a visitar a su casa.

— Lusi puede llegar a ser un poco cargante cuando quiere la verdad –exclamó el español frotándose la cabeza con una mano. Al llegar a casa de Bélgica comprobó que la belga aún estaba dormida en su habitación y entendió que había llegado demasiado pronto. Por no despertarla, decidió marcharse a la sala de juntas y así echar una cabezadita ahí antes de que vinieran los demás, pero para su desgracia, parecía que dentro de la sala de juntas había otro madrugador como él, y no era precisamente alguien que desease ver y menos en este momento. Inglaterra pintaba algo en la pizarra muy seguro de sí mismo sin darse cuenta de que el español le miraba desde la puerta.

Frunció el ceño y fue a sentarse en su sitio con toda la calma del mundo poniendo los pies en la mesa y cruzándose de piernas acomodándose tranquilamente. Ante el rechinar de la silla el inglés se dio cuenta de su presencia y se giró sorprendido a mirarle, pero al ver a su hermanastro sólo puso una mueca burlona y colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

— Vaya España, ¿tú aquí a estas horas? Pensé que seguirías todavía en tu casa roncando ¿desde cuándo te tomas en serio el horario de juntas? –preguntó altanero el inglés. España le miró con el ceño fruncido de nuevo y soltó un bufido cerrando los ojos y mirando al frente.

— Alguien tendrá que controlar que cierto pirata inglés no asalte el territorio de Bélgica –inquirió orgulloso el español poniendo los brazos tras su nuca para acomodarse mejor en el incómodo asiento, cosa que molestó bastante al inglés.

_Éramos distintos, imposibles_

_Y en futuro menos claro_

_Entender bien lo que dices_

_Me hace sentirme tan raro._

— ¡¿Cómo me has llamado bastard?! –preguntó Inglaterra acercándose a España ofuscado, el cual cerró los ojos preguntándose en qué momento Inglaterra pasó a ser tan irritante para él… cuando era niño era adorable y tenían tan buena relación…

Incluso llegaron a estar casados pero entre las Bolena y la mala suerte de que la hija de los reyes católicos no pudiera engendrar un hijo empezaron a separase. Inglaterra siguió el camino del protestantismo y él siguió con el catolicismo, lo que sucedió con Felipe II e Isabel I fue ya la gota que colmó el vaso entre los dos… Pasaron de ser familia a ser polos opuestos que deseaban destruirse mutuamente, sólo querían acabar el uno con el otro, les daba igual lo que pasara después.

España suspiró, nunca había superado eso, Inglaterra siempre fue el hermano menor que venía a su casa huyendo de Francia para que le cuidase y le arropase. El mayor creía que siempre estarían igual de cálidos el uno con el otro entonces, pero cuando empezó la guerra fue como si se transformaran en otras personas distintas. El único lenguaje que parecían comprender últimamente era el de soltar puyas el uno del otro, después de las guerras que se sucedieron lo único que querían era herir al otro psicológicamente si no podían de forma física. Aun que llevaban mucho tiempo así, España se sentía extraño al ver que aquel niño tan dulce había acabado siendo uno de sus mayores rivales. Lo único bueno es que al menos, a pesar de los insultos ahora podían hablar de una forma un poco más civilizada.

_Empieza todo a hacerse triste,_

_A quedar del otro lado._

_Tú también lo prometiste,_

_Fuimos dos equivocados,_

_Equivocados._

— Que seas un pirata no significa que tenga que hacer yo de tu loro y repetir todo lo que suelto por la boca, pirata –exclamó España orgulloso sin mirar al inglés. Este, enfadado le tomó de la chaqueta del traje y le alzó molesto.

— Podría aplastarte como a un bicho –amenazó el chico de cejas grandes y pobladas.

— Pues dime entonces, ¿qué te retiene? –dijo el español mirándole amenazante. El inglés titubeó un momento y se humedeció los labios.

— Es más divertido torturarte que destruirte –inquirió Inglaterra sonrojado y mirando a otro lado . España le miró extrañado ante ese gesto. Ese chico… tenía unos prontos muy extraños. Recordaba el día en el que Inglaterra vino a su casa con su reina Isabel I una vez falleció la esposa del jefe de España para pedirle a Felipe II casarse con él. Notó el dolor de Inglaterra al serle negada la proposición, lo que ocasionó la guerra entre ambas naciones, y a pesar de que Felipe II propuso a Isabel que dejasen de un lado las guerras y se desposasen como tenían que haberlo hecho ella fue la que se negó esa vez.

_Y ahora este sitio está lleno_

_De noches sin arte_

_De abrazos vacíos_

_De mundos aparte_

_De hielo en los ojos_

_De miedo a encontrarse_

_De huecos, de rotos, de ganas de odiarse_

— ¿Con qué? ¿Con tu presencia? –reclamó España medio burlón.

La verdad es que desde que el inglés y él tuvieron aquella disputa el español lo pasaba muy mal cuando se encontraba con el inglés, y no precisamente por el odio que decía sentir, si no por el vacío que le quedaba en el pecho cada vez que le miraba, las ganas de llorar que se tragaba y la sonrisa con la que lo disimulaba. España se sentía muy sólo desde que sus colonias lo abandonaron, alguna le quedaba todavía pero no podía evitar dormir recordando al inglés en su gran soledad, recordando lo mucho que se habían querido cuando eran pequeños, lo dulce que eran sus sonrisas que sólo dedicaba a unos pocos. El español desde hacía mucho tiempo que se sentía apartado de ese mundo de burocracia y falsedad y actuaba movido por su deber, no por lo que quería. Muy dentro de él… sabía que aún seguía enamorado de Inglaterra.

_Ya lo llevo sintiendo, me quedo sin aire_

_El cielo ha caído, se muere, se parte_

_Solo es un infierno sostenido._

_Sólo es un esfuerzo relativo._

Inglaterra miró a España muy molesto y golpeó justo al lado de los pies del español soltando su chaqueta.

— Mira, ahora que no hay nadie aquí explícame por qué siempre me miras con esa cara de indiferencia, me pone enfermo –inquirió el inglés.

España se mordió el labio y miró a otro lado orgulloso. ¿Cómo decírselo? ¿Cómo decirle a la persona que supuestamente más detestas que estás enamorado de él y sufres cada vez que le ves por no tenerle? ¿Qué cada vez que le veía en una junta al otro lado de la mesa se sentía como si su mundo se resquebrajara a su alrededor por tenerle delante y no poder decirle lo que sentía? Simplemente no podía se dijo conteniendo la respiración y las ganas de llorar por un segundo. Control, necesitaba controlarse ante Inglaterra, llevaba como 500 años haciéndolo no iba a echarlo todo a perder ahora.

— No es nada que deba importarte, cejas –respondió el español esquivo. Inglaterra frunció más el ceño enfadado y le obligó a mirarle para darle una bofetada sorprendiendo al español que se quedó en shock al recibirla, pero lo que más le impactó fue que después del golpe el inglés unió sus labios con los de él en un beso dejando al español sin respiración de la impresión durante un segundo.

_Yo no pido casi nada,_

_Que se pierdan mis sentidos_

_Y se nuble tu mirada._

_Pero el miedo nos consigue._

_Se hace grande en estas manos._

_Mal recuerdo nos persigue._

_Fuimos dos equivocados,_

_Equivocados._

España cerró los ojos un milisegundo apunto de ceder al impulso y corresponder al inglés, pero en ese momento recordó todo ese tiempo resistiendo y apartó al inglés de sí limpiándose los labios con la mano y la respiración acelerada. Inglaterra le miró con enfado y las mejillas teñidas de color carmesí.

— ¡¿P-por qué has hecho eso?! –preguntó el español sin recuperar aún su ritmo cardíaco normal. No podía ceder… si cedía todo se desmoronaría. La muralla que había construido para alejar al inglés de su corazón nunca tuvo una brecha tan grande como la que con ese beso había provocado este. No quería volver a pasarlo mal por Inglaterra… le había costado mucho aprender a comportarse en su presencia.

— ¡Porque estoy harto de fingir España, por eso! –gritó el inglés apoyando sus manos en el respaldo de la silla del español mirándole cara a cara muy cerca de él –estoy harto de intentar llamar como sea tu atención aun que sea con insultos y peleándonos. Estoy harto de tus miradas congeladas en las juntas y de tu frialdad hacia mí. Tal vez tú quieras seguir con esa farsa de que nos detestamos y no podemos vivir en el mismo mundo tú y yo al mismo tiempo pero yo no. No lo soporto más, ¿es que no lo ves? ¿Sabes lo que me dolió cuando tu rey rechazó casarse con mi reina? Yo quería ese matrimonio España, no quería que fuera por conveniencia, te quería a ti España. No… aún te quiero estúpido cometomates, así que deja de mirar a otro lado en las juntas como si no existiera o desearas obviar mi existencia porque no lo aguanto. No aguanto… no aguanto más sin ti –exclamó el rubio mientras empezaban a caer gotas saladas por sus mejillas desde sus ojos. España le miró sorprendido y sonrojado ante esa repentina declaración.

_Me voy, me voy_

_Porque este sitio está lleno_

_De noches sin arte_

_De abrazos vacíos_

_De mundos aparte_

_De hielo en los ojos_

_De miedo a encontrarse_

_De huecos, de rotos de ganas de odiarse_

_Ya lo llevo sintiendo, me quedo sin aire._

_La estrella ha caído, se muere, se parte._

_Solo es un infierno sostenido_

_Por el miedo a equivocarnos._

— N-no… Inglaterra… yo –balbuceaba el moreno sin saber cómo reaccionar, quería huir, huir de esos sentimientos ocultados tras siglos en una muralla que el inglés estaba rompiendo a pasos agigantados. Tenía miedo de que volviera a desbordarse de esos sentimientos y no pudiera reprimirlos más. Inglaterra le miró con el ceño fruncido y le tomó de la camisa obligándole a besarle de nuevo.

_Porque este sitio está lleno_

_De noches sin arte_

_De abrazos vacíos_

_De hielo en los ojos_

_De mundos a parte_

_De cielos caídos_

_Ya lo llevo sintiendo, me quedo sin aire (me quedo sin aire)_

_Solo es un infierno sostenido,_

_Por el miedo a equivocarnos._

No podía más. Atrajo al inglés hacia él abrazándolo por sus caderas con violencia y haciendo que se sentase a horcajadas del español mientras correspondía al beso con hambre y pasión sin poder contenerse más. Inglaterra se sonrojó por eso correspondiéndole nervioso abrazándose a su cuello y enredando sus dedos en el rebelde cabello español mientras a este se le inundaban los ojos de incontenibles lágrimas que resbalaron con rapidez por su rostro. Ya no podía seguir fingiendo, no podía seguir actuando indiferente ante ese rubio al que tanto adoraba. Inglaterra se separó un segundo de él acalorado intentando decir algo pero España se lo impidió capturando de nuevo sus labios con más ansia.

_No quiero escucharte,_

_No insistas prefiero esta vez encontrarte_

_Inundando mis ojos esperando a que pase_

_A que caigamos otra vez._

_Y solo digo que_

_Nunca quise hacerte daño_

_Pero todo se nos fue_

_Y aun que ahora somos como extraños_

_Yo jamás te olvidaré_

— España, espera –rogó el inglés sonrojado ante el desbocado español que seguía buscando sus labios como si fuera el manantial más fresco del desierto.

— No puedo esperar más –exclamó España besando el cuello de Inglaterra y colando una de sus manos bajo la camisa del traje de este para acariciar la tersa piel de su bien formada espalda.

— Sólo escúchame un momento –suspiró el inglés con los ojos cerrados del gusto.

— Te doy un minuto –resopló el español con la voz ronca separándose poco y fijando sus ojos verdes en los del inglés. El inglés necesitó reponerse un poco ante el arrebato de pasión del moreno antes de poder continuar. Tenía la ropa descolocada, las mejillas rojas cual tomate y los labios algo hinchados de la furia pasional española.

— España, quiero decirte que yo… actué como lo hice… porque no quería que me quisieras por conveniencia, pero no debí haberlo hecho, debí haberme casado contigo pero se me fue de las manos. No voy a dejar que vuelva a suceder de nuevo. Esta vez no voy a dejar que te vuelvas a apartar de mi lado y…

— Se acabó el minuto –sentenció el español volviendo devorar los labios del inglés y a pegarlo hacia él, no podía más, el escuchar al inglés tan decidido a sincerarse y saber que sentía lo mismo que él era demasiado, le necesitaba con él en ese momento, lo demás no importaba. Ahora Inglaterra era suyo y no iba a dejar que nadie se lo arrebatara de su lado, ni su rey ni la reina de este, nadie. Se acabó el actuar como un despistado para no darse cuenta de lo que sentía, ya no iba a actuar más, pensaba dejarse llevar y a arrastrar a Inglaterra consigo, no iba a volver a escaparse de sus manos.

_De noches sin arte_

_De abrazos vacíos_

_De mundos aparte_

_De hielo en los ojos_

_De miedo a encontrarse_

_De huecos, de rotos, de ganas de odiarse._

Inglaterra suspiró con los ojos cerrados mientras España le besaba y se aferraba a la camisa del español sonrojado.

— Ya no puedo fingir más, Inglaterra, no pienso dejarte escapar nunca más, no voy a huir de ti, pero tampoco te voy a dejar que huyas, de ahora en adelante, eres mío para siempre, acostúmbrate, porque te amo –exclamó el español entre besos apasionados.

Inglaterra suspiró por eso sonriendo dejando escapar algunas lagrimillas más de felicidad mientras le volvía a besar pegando más su cuerpo al del español. Desde la puerta Bélgica lo grababa todo con una cámara al lado de Francia y Prusia que se aguantaban una risita ante la visión desenfrenada de los dos reinos.

— Mira que tirarse tanto tiempo para esto… esos dos no tienen remedio –señaló el prusiano junto a los otros dos.

— Parece que llamar a Portugal para que fuera a despertar pronto a España y decirle a Inglaterra que viniera antes a la junta fue una buena idea, creía que no se decidirían nunca esos dos –se rió el francés orgulloso de sus dos hermanos.

— Sí, sólo espero que esto les dure, nos ha costado mucho traerles aquí –se rió Bélgica grabando todo, por lo visto por orden de Japón que no podía estar ahí en ese momento.

_Y solo digo qué nunca quise hacerte daño_

_Sólo es un infierno sostenido_

_Por el miedo a equivocarnos._

_El miedo a equivocarnos (BIS)._

**_FIN_**

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, esto es todo amigos. Si queréis enviarme a la horca o algo aclaro que vivo en la calle falsa número 123 en el país No-existe (¿?) y ahora divertíos~ y por favor... enviadme reviews bellas personitas, me motivan a hacer más monstruosidades como estas (¿?). Voy a ver si subo mis demás fanfics aquí así que si veis que muero jeje... llamad a la policía, seguramente habré muerto por ser tan tonta tehe~.


End file.
